Nowadays, people pay much attention to the devices and methods of monitoring the air quality in the environment. For example, it is important to monitor carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, volatile organic compounds (VOC), PM2.5, and so on. The exposures of these substances in the environment will cause human health problems or even harm the life. Therefore, it is important for every country to develop and implement the environmental monitoring technology.
As known, portable electronic devices are widely used and applied in the modern lives. In addition, the portable electronic devices are indispensable electronic devices. In other words, it is feasible to use the portable electronic device to monitor the ambient air. If the portable electronic device is capable of immediately providing the monitored information to prompt the people in the environment, the people in the environment can prevent or escape immediately. Under this circumstance, the influence and injury of the gas exposure to the health will be largely reduced. In other words, the portable electronic device is suitably used for monitoring the ambient air in the environment.
Although it is obviously beneficial to make the portable electronic device equipped with environmental sensor for collecting environment data, however, when the environmental sensor is integrated into the electronic device, the monitoring sensitivity and the precision of the environmental sensor are usually not satisfied. For increasing the monitoring sensitivity and the precision of the environmental sensor, the following factors should be taken into consideration.
Firstly, the location of the environmental sensor has to be taken into consideration. The environmental sensor has to be positioned where the environmental sensor can be sensitive enough to the ambient air, e.g., an exposed outer portion of the electronic device. However, the environmental sensor disposed on the exposed outer portion is easily collided by the foreign matter and suffered from damage.
Secondly, the precision of disposition has to be taken into consideration. If the environmental sensor is deeply embedded within the electronic device, the environmental sensor not only occupies the limited space inside the electronic device, but also is interfered by the fluid and the temperature within the electronic device. Under this circumstance, the environmental sensor fails to accurately sense the surroundings of the electronic device.
Thirdly, the monitoring stability and the response time of the environmental sensor have to be taken into consideration. If the environmental sensor is deeply embedded within the electronic device, the environmental sensor is in contact with the air circulating from the outside and transferred by naturally occurring convection in the surroundings. In other words, the environmental sensor fails to fetch a consistent airflow to maintain stably monitoring. Since it is difficult to trigger response action of the environmental sensor by the circulating air transferred by convection, the response time of the environmental sensor is long and real-time monitoring is not achieved.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a technology of integrating an environmental sensor into an electronic device while increasing the monitoring accuracy and reducing response time of the environmental sensor.